This invention relates to an end gate and more particularly to an end gate for a farm truck or the like.
Many types of end gates have been previously provided for farm trucks, grain carts, trailers, etc. The most common type of end gate for a farm truck is an end gate which completely closes the rearward end of the truck body and which has a vertically movable slide gate located in the lower central portion thereof which may be opened to permit grain to pass therethrough. Although end gates of the type described above work fairly well in some situations, it is frequently desirable to be able to dump the grain or the like from the truck body at a much greater rate than is possible through the small slide gate.
Many end gates have been previously provided which not only provide small slide gates at the lower central portion of the end gate but which provide a larger opening to facilitate faster dumping of the contents of the body. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 834,380, 3,026,139, 1,790,379, and 4,699,428.
The instant invention is intended to overcome certain shortcomings of the prior art in that the end gate may be used for grain, gravel, silage, etc. Further, the end gate of the instant invention is believed to be much easier to use than the end gates of the prior art. Further, the instant invention is believed to have greater versatility than the end gates of the prior art.